


Touch Me Up

by dinosaursmate



Series: We'll Be Seamless [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Mess, Smut, that's all you're getting! lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Harry has a big idea for a photoshoot, but Louis isn't too keen.





	Touch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sus betad, yay thank you!!
> 
> I wrote this as a thank you for the wonderful response I've had to this fic and now I've hit 1000 kudos and. Yes. Thank you x

Louis stood awkwardly in the bathtub. 

“Will you stop fidgeting?”

“Your hands are tickling me!”

“What, you’re not used to my hands on your arse?”

Louis huffed. He wasn’t massively keen on Harry’s big idea for a new photoshoot. Still, he would try anything once. Anyway, he couldn’t say no to Harry.

“Why couldn’t we have used your arse for this?”

Harry scoffed. “It  _ had _ to be your peachy globes. Mine’s not round enough.”

“Never say ‘peachy globes’ again,” Louis said lightly. “Are you nearly finished?”

“Um… yes.” Harry took a step back. “When we get set up, fix the lighting and stuff, I might need to top it up.”

Louis sighed as he stepped out of the tub and waddled towards the door. He walked down the hall to their bedroom, Harry trailing behind him. 

“It looks great, Lou.”

Louis made it to the bedroom, turned his back to the mirror, and looked over his shoulder. From the small of his back right down to his thighs he was covered in glitter. It shimmered as he moved side to side or clenched his cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile.

“See,” Harry said softly. “You like it.”

“It’ll look wonderful for the blog, but I’m still dreading the cleanup.”

“Well, don’t worry about that right now.” Harry rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder, trying to keep from making contact with his bum. He smiled at him in the mirror. “Now, get on the bed.”

Louis groaned as he walked over and laid down on his front. As many times as they had done this, Louis still felt vulnerable and exposed as Harry circled the bed, umming and ahhing about lighting and angles and shots. It was a turn on, he had to admit. He wriggled slightly on the bed.

“Alright, you just need a touch up.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed. “Touch me up.”

Harry giggled softly before Louis felt Harry’s fingertips along the crack of his bum. The two of them had been married for six months now, and they had started to discuss children. They had both agreed that kids were in their future, but they had also agreed that they would stop the blog when that time came. Louis wasn’t ready for that. The level of bonding and intimacy he felt with his husband whilst doing the blog was incomparable and he always looked forward to that time of the week. 

“Okay, I think we’re ready.”

“How do you want me?” Louis asked. “Just flat, like this?”

“Hm, yeah…” Harry mused, and Louis heard him fiddling with his camera. “For now.”

Louis closed his eyes, his cheek laying against Harry’s pillow. It smelt like his shampoo and Louis smiled to himself. It was probably his favourite smell in the whole world. 

Harry snapped a few photos. “Good. Do you wanna tense a bit? Clench slightly?”

Louis did as he was instructed and Harry took a few more photos, making sure to cover a few different angles. He stopped and sighed.

“Right. Maybe a few shots laying on your side?”

“Ugh, no. I don’t think that would be flattering.” Louis moved up onto his knees and sat his bum back on his heels. “What about this?”

“Oh. Nice!” Harry moved behind him and snapped a photo before getting a close up shot, too. “Okay, lean forward.”

Louis leaned forward, clasping his hands together and bowed his head as if in silent prayer. He heard a hum of appreciation as Harry snapped photos. 

“Look good?”

“Yeah,” Harry muttered. “I think we need to see your hole.”

“Alright.” Louis lifted his bum up and parted his knees widely. “How’s this?”

“Well, um, you need more glitter.”

“Okay.”

Louis’ breath caught in his throat when Harry stroked a fingertip softly over his puckered rim. He grazed it over and over, and Louis’ hole started to flutter with each touch.

“You alright?” Harry asked in amusement.

“Yeah,” Louis murmured with a laugh. “Just hurry up.”

Harry took the photos and spent a few minutes looking over what he had before he really let Louis relax. He seemed satisfied enough and told Louis to lay flat while he went to get a cloth to carefully clean off the glitter. 

When he returned, Louis was pouting in thought.

“Stop,” Louis said. “Wait.”

“What?”

Louis ran his fingertips over the bed sheet. “Seems like a waste. We should do some more photos. Different ones, for future posts.”

“Ohhh,” Harry cooed with a grin. “What were you thinking?”

Louis shuffled to his feet trying, with some difficulty, not to smudge the glitter. He stood in front of Harry and folded his arms.

“Okay. Well, take your clothes off.”

Harry obliged immediately. He pulled his t-shirt off, pushed his jeans and boxers down, and Louis smirked as Harry struggled to get the skinny jeans off his feet.

“Okay,” Louis said when Harry finally got them off. “Lay down.”

Harry threw himself down onto the bed, bouncing as he landed. Louis unfolded his arms and stood over him.

“Come on, darling. Get yourself hard.”

Harry grabbed hold of his dick and tugged at it quickly. Louis turned his back to his husband and shook his hips so that his arse wiggled. He heard Harry groan.

“Baby. Your arse…”

“Yeah? You like it? You want it?”

“Mm, yes.”

Louis looked over his shoulder. “Hard yet?”

“Nearly, baby.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s camera and laid it next to him on the bed. He leaned down to kiss Harry on the cheek before climbing up onto the bed, back facing Harry as he sat down on his lap. Harry’s dick was cradled between Louis’ arse cheeks and Louis started to rock his hips.

“God, Lou.”

“Feel good?”

Harry sighed tensely. “Yeah.”

“Why don’t you take a photo?”

Louis heard Harry fumbling with the camera. He arched his back, pushing his arse out as Harry snapped some photos. Most of the time nowadays, their photoshoots didn’t tend to transition into sex, but it had been a long, tiring week. They hadn’t had sex since last weekend and something about this particular shoot was really turning Louis on. 

There was no way they would be able to do this without somebody ending up with glitter inside of them.

“Mm, baby,” Harry murmured, placing his left hand on Louis’ hip. 

“Harry,” Louis whispered, starting to feel affected. “Did you just put your hand in the glitter?”

“Oh, fuck.” Harry stilled for a second before placing his left hand as far up Louis’ back as he could reach. He dragged it down Louis’ spine, presumably leaving a trail of glitter. Louis let out a shudder just as he heard Harry take a photo. 

“D- do you think you want anymore shots?” Louis asked, starting to move again. “Are we done?”

“I suppose. Why?” Harry asked, sounding disappointed. “You wanna get off?”

“No. I need you to fuck me.”

_ “Oh,” _ Harry replied. “Yes. But that could give us some great shots.”

“Okay, but you’re not gonna be precious about not smudging the glitter, are you?”

“I already smudged it, Louis, and you’re rubbing it all over my hips as we speak. Can we just get on with it?”

Louis shot a glare over his shoulder and bounced his bum down onto Harry, who moaned loudly. Harry reached over and fumbled for the bedside table drawer, pulling it open and grabbing the nearest bottle of lube. 

He opened Louis up quickly and efficiently. Once he pushed into Louis, he took some photos, snapping as Louis arched his back and slid up off of Harry’s cock before pushing back down onto it again. Once Louis started to pick up the pace, Harry dropped the camera to the bed and held onto Louis’ hips as Louis rode him. Louis had his back to Harry at first, but he soon shifted around to face him. Harry fucked up into him desperately as he moaned louder and louder and, as Harry started to come, Louis closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation. As Harry caught his breath, Louis laid on top of him and kissed him, their hot, sweaty skin pressed together. 

“Mm,” Harry hummed as Louis pulled his mouth away. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Louis murmured as he rocked his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Harry’s stomach. “I need to come.”

Harry grunted and reached down to lay a gentle slap down on Louis’ arse. Louis let out a groan and kissed at Harry’s neck. Harry smeared his glitter-slick hand across Louis cheek before he reached behind him to hold onto the headboard.

“What do you want from me?” Harry smirked.

Louis shuffled awkwardly to straddle Harry’s chest. He placed his left hand on top of Harry’s on the headboard and used his right hand to guide his cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry took it gratefully before moaning languidly around it, which sent a shot of arousal through Louis’ veins. 

They knew their way around each other’s bodies so well and within seconds Louis felt himself hurtling towards his orgasm. Both his hands clutched onto Harry’s now as he moved in and out of Harry’s hot, wet mouth. He looked down and Harry was looking up at him with so much love that it tipped Louis over the edge.

Harry closed his eyes as Louis started to come into his mouth. He swallowed around Louis’ sensitive cock before Louis pulled out and climbed off of Harry. He stood on trembling legs and looked down at Harry, who gazed up at him, spent.

“Oh my  _ God,”  _ Louis said with a grin. “So much fucking glitter.”

“Yeah?” Harry looked down at his body and ran his fingertips over his ribs. “Take a picture!”

Louis obliged, snapping photos and trying to catch light on the glitter. It looked sexier than Louis cared to admit. When Harry had suggested the glitter thing, Louis had objected and it had taken Harry a while to get him to agree. He knew they would be finding glitter for months, and the practical side of him had pushed against it. 

He had been an idiot. He had seen Harry in so many sexy situations, but the glitter was just something else. Harry was practically shining, glowing.

They took a long, hot shower together, leaving a trail of glitter everywhere. In the shower cubicle, on the bathroom floor, on the tiled walls, on their towels. Their bedroom wasn’t much better. The bed was absolutely covered and Louis knew he just had to put up with it. He also knew he would probably have to put up with going to work on Monday with his body and his suit covered in glitter.

“Right,” Louis mused once they were both in bed and he had uploaded the photos to his laptop. “I’m gonna post something from the first set and then schedule something from the last lot to post tomorrow.”

Harry leaned in to look at the screen. The photos of Louis’ bum covered in glitter had turned out wonderfully and as Louis posted them to Tumblr, Harry hummed.

“God, that’s a sexy photoset.”

“This post will be a hit, I think.”

He had chosen a photo of himself laying on the bed, and another one of him sitting on his heels. The photos with his hole exposed had turned out great, too, but he decided to save those for another time.

“Hey,” Harry said as Louis brought one of the photos of his exposed hole onto the screen. “We should have this printed out and framed. Hang it in the hall, or something.”

“You’re disgusting,” Louis said. “You’re a great photographer, baby, but none of our friends need to see my hole, especially not so beglittered and up close. And  _ especially _ not hung like art in our home.”

Harry giggled quietly to himself. “Alright. But sometimes I wish we could do something with these photos other than Tumblr.”

Louis hummed and chewed the inside of his cheek. “Well, now that you mention it, I’ve been thinking.”

Louis closed his laptop and turned his body towards Harry’s. Harry furrowed his brow, giving Louis all his attention and ready to listen intently. Louis’ heart skipped a beat.

“Um… obviously we’ve talked about closing the blog when we have kids. I really do think we’ve produced some absolutely quality content and that we should do something with it, you know?”

Harry nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

“So… I was thinking that we could do a book. Like, a glossy photo book.”

“You mean, like… a coffee table book?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis said, his mouth widening into a big smile. “You’ve got the idea.”

“Oh. Interesting.” Harry’s eyes were widening and his body tensed. Louis knew that meant that Harry was climbing inside his own head. “Yeah! We could include some of the best of our Tumblr posts, but mostly have unseen shots. We’ve got loads of followers, if we got them to buy copies we’d be sorted. Especially once we make it known that we were shutting down the blog. Yeah!”

Louis giggled softly and reached for Harry’s hand. He probably shouldn’t have mentioned it before bed. Louis could see it plain on Harry’s face that his mind was running at a mile a minute, likely thinking up all the different types of shoots they could include.

Harry really did have an incredible instinct when it came to photography. Louis hoped that, together, they would be able to find a new project to channel that to when the time came.

For now, Louis was content listening to Harry chatter away about all the shoots they could do and how they could structure the book. Would they chapter it by body parts exposed? Position? Location? 

“Maybe we could have themes!” Harry said. “Like… hands. And outside. And domesticity. And accessories!”

“Go to sleep, baby,” Louis said with a grin as he put his laptop onto the floor and scooched down under the covers. “We can discuss it properly at lunch tomorrow.”

“We’ve made such a good team, haven’t we?” Harry said wistfully. “It’s sad it’ll be coming to an end.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed into his pillow. His eyes were already closed. “It’s not over yet, darling. We need to buy a bigger place before we can start thinking about kids. So, until then… blog away.”

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead before turning off the bedside lamp and shuffling down to lay next to him.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hm?”

“I want that photo of your glittery hole to be the front cover.”

“Shut up!” Louis giggled. “Go to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog the fic post!!!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861939286/dinosaursmate-touch-me-up-by-dinosaursmate) Thank you!!!


End file.
